The present invention relates to a collapsible box for holding articles in general.
As is known there are commercially available box structures which are conventionally used for holding articles of any types, and in which said articles are orderly arranged.
These box structures are at present made starting from paper die-cut sheets, which are shaped according to complex patterns so as to allow the side faces to be coupled at corner portions.
The coupling of the side faces or walls is usually performed by means of press buttons, rivets, staples and the like which, in a lot of cases, prevent the box from being collapsed as it is not used.
Another drawback is that the mechanical strength of the mentioned known box-structures is very small since the coupling of the box parts is performed on regions of the paper material which can be easily broken.